


wont wash away the mistake it only makes a mess

by abo_trash



Series: let it burn (aboverse) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Angelica, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Incest, Omega Eliza, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abo_trash/pseuds/abo_trash
Summary: After spending time together with Eliza while she was in heat, Angelica finds out her younger sister is pregnant. The weight of what they've done lands on their shoulders, and they talk about what could possibly happen to their child together.





	

She's alone in her room when her door suddenly swings open, startling her from her writing position at her desk. Thankfully, she isn't writing on synthetic paper this time, so there isn't a streak from her pen to deal with. Instead, her thin computer is knocked slightly askew as her hands slam on the keys in shock. The line of unintelligible scribble along the document will be easier to fix than a mark on paper, sure, but it's still enough to make her scowl at the sight. Something tells her that whoever opened her door scared her on purpose. Most of the pack knows how she hates being scared. Angelica turns to look at the door and isn't surprised to find her ecstatic middle sister. Her brows furrow in annoyance at being startled as she stares her sister down, before she notices the expression Eliza wears, the way one of her hands has settled over her stomach, and the white little plastic stick she's holding.

“Angelica!” Eliza squeals, before she runs over to Angelica, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her close. Angelica's arms hesitate, holding out to her side as she takes a moment to register what just happened, before she wraps her arms around her sister and nuzzles into the omega's neck. A content sigh escapes her a moment later. Enjoying the familiar scent, she rests her head on Eliza's shoulder, relishing the contact from her dear omega. She loves getting to hold her like this. Her dear omega is practically vibrating in her grip and pulls back after a moment more to grin at her, her hair ruffled. She shifts to hold up the stick again, waving it slightly in front of Angelica's face. There isn't enough time to focus on what she's supposed to be seeing, but she has a feeling that her lovely omega sister knows this, and doesn't want the stick to give away her secret. Regardless, she asks, as if Angelica had gotten a good look at what she had been holding, “Do you see?”

“I'm afraid not,” Angelica says as she watches her wave the stick, grabbing her sister's wrist after a moment more. She pulls her hand closer and kisses the back of it, choosing to ignore what is held as Eliza makes herself comfortable in her lap. Once she lets go of her wrists, Eliza's arms are looped loosely around the alpha's neck, keeping herself steady. She's all but bouncing and her grin is adorable. It doesn't quite tell Angelica what is going on, though she doesn't mind that. It's likely that she wants it this way, and she's content to let her have this. As long as she gets to hold her- and she does, her arms wrapped around her sister's waist loosely- she will let her draw out things however she wants.

She meets her omega's gaze, despite her energetic wiggling, and simply smiles, content to let her sit there. After a moment, the energy seems to be suddenly zapped out of Eliza and she slumps, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She wants nothing more than to kiss her to keep her from doing that. Instead she refrains, tilts her head up to meet her gaze, and makes sure her scent is warm and reassuring to the omega's nose.

The scent she gets in return is scared and worried, with something else peeking under it, something she can't quite place. Has she been spending time with Alexander, maybe? Another sniff confirms that she has, but that isn't what the smell is. It's fundamentally different to Eliza's normal scent, and yet, she can almost swear she's smelt something similar to it before. But where? She has to pause for a moment to think of it. Then, it hits her. Her mind flashes to her mother as she carried her siblings, but that doesn't quite answer what the scent is, not immediately, until she remembers the little white stick. She pulls her sister close, feeling as if her throat is closing, and tries to meet her gaze. Eliza refuses, though, holding the stick away from her sight. Of course. They both know what the white little stick is now, and she has a feeling her omega knows this, even if she doesn't want to say it.

“You're… Pregnant?” Angelica asks after a moment more of silence between them, nothing besides the humming of her hovering chair and their breathing occupying the air.

“I am,” Eliza breathes quietly. Angelica's heart feels as if it's stopped for a moment, hesitation flooding her veins, before she realises how Eliza must feel. She quickly presses their lips together and forces down the dark thoughts that rise up. She's going to reassure her that things are fine. Things _are_ fine. They will be. She's sure of it, and makes sure her scent says so, radiating warmth and comfort as she breaks the kiss.

“I'm glad,” she says immediately, and it's not a lie. No. She is glad. She's happy her sister is pregnant. Even if it is her incestuous offspring, she's happy that Eliza is going to be a mother. She'll be a wonderful mother, and Angelica is incredibly happy that she's the one who gets to make her one. However, as she's holding her lovely sister close and purring a deep rumble to keep her calm, she's reminded of the other alphas in their pack. While Lafayette has never given her more than a disapproving look, the same cannot be said for the oldest alpha, and what he's likely to say.

George Washington, nearly twice her age, is sure to insist Eliza be rid of it. She feels a little sick to her stomach to think of their child as an it. They aren't just an object to be thrown away because they're disapproved of, but she knows he won't want them to be producing incestuous children aboard the ship. Not when the genetic future of the new planet could be corrupted because of it. Though they may have genetic samples to use to provide variation, she's still remembers how much it might damage the gene pool if their child lives, if they keep it. One generation of incest, while not that bad, can still cause problems down the line. She knows this, and she knows he knows this as well. He's not going to want them to keep it.

She imagines, for a moment, trying to fight him, but knows that will go terribly. He's older, has more authority, and can disband their entire pack with the rules he can create. So instead she thinks about growling at him about how he must know how hard it is to fight against instincts with an omega or beta in heat nearby, telling him how it would wreck Eliza to be rid of their offspring after mating and bonding, before she remembers he doesn't have any children of his own. George Washington had never produced an heir, not while with his beta wife. She had other children before marrying him, and the thought makes her pause.

Perhaps he didn't want any more children after them? Or is it something else? A voice in the back of her head reminds her that he grew up on Earth, the species's original home planet. Is it that he still subconsciously tries to keep his impact low? Every alpha, beta, and omega on Earth did their best to not contribute to overpopulation, and maybe his was not producing any offspring period. She ponders this slowly, because it's a lot easier to swallow than him being sent to the new planet with them despite not being able to help populate. It's a lot easier to think that he has never knotted an omega or beta, that he's never been around anyone in heat or while in his own rut, than it is to think about him just being with them to lead them, to nip the back of their necks, to be an overbearing and powerful alpha over them all.

It all makes her sick to her stomach and she tries to push the thought down, tries to forget what it might imply for him to be in their pack. That's dangerous territory and she doesn't want to step any further into that line of thought, so instead she does her best to focus on the warm body clinging to her instead, the way Eliza's arms are around her neck, they way she's buried against her, and _not_ purring. The revelation snaps her to the present and she tugs her omega closer, swallowing the thick emotion in her throat.

“Eliza?” she asks softly, cutting her purr off. For a moment, there isn't a response. Then, her sister's head raises up, just slightly, before she pulls away from her shoulder. There's tears brimming in her eyes and Angelica wants nothing more than to kiss them away, to hold her cheeks and tell her that it'll be okay, but she has a feeling that, if she tries, then it won't help. Because, as they both know, they don't know that it's going to be okay. They don't know if anything will end up okay. For all they know, they could be forced to get rid of their child. Angelica can't imagine putting her through that, but knows that others would force it on her dear omega, would rip the child from her, and they wouldn't feel that bad about it afterwards. She's sure Eliza knows this two, especially with how upset she looks.

“Angelica… What are we going to do? They're gonna… They'll make me get rid of it,” she mumbles, and all of her earlier enthusiasm is gone. Just by her tone, Angelica can tell, and she hates it. She wishes she could remind her that this is supposed to be a happy occasion, and she's sure that if it had been Alexander who had been there instead of her, it still would be. He could have scooped her up and swung her around, knowing instantly. He would have kissed her stomach, made her giggle until tears streaked her cheeks, then proclaimed to the entire ship that he was going to be a father. Instead, it's her. It's her, and Eliza is near crying, still clinging to her, though that damn little stick is held limply, and she wants to make it all better. She has to find a way, has to let Eliza keep their baby, has to… Has to do _something_.

But what is she supposed to do? She isn't Alexander, and she almost wishes she was. If she was, then no one would care the baby was hers. Not that Alexander really would, he was happy with their relationship. He was happy Eliza and Angelica were happy, and not every omega would go out of their way to make sure their omega and alpha mate were happy sharing, and yet, he's happy to talk things out with them, knows that he's stepped into something sacred between them, and still does his best to make them both, and all of his other mates, happy. Then, it clicks. He's the answer. Alexander is the solution to the problem.

“Alexander,” she whispers, and Eliza gives her quizzical look. She hesitates. She has to pause to think about how she's going to explain herself. If they can talk to him, convince him to say the child is his… Then the child can live. No one would question him. Everyone in their pack knows that Alexander is a mate to both of the sisters- along with most of their pack, actually- and that he's capable of impregnating them both if it came to it. All they would have to do is say that he had been the one to sate her heat. George Washington wouldn't make them get rid of their child, and the child could survive. “Alexander… He's what we're going to do. We're going to talk to him, and he'll support us, he always has. All we have to do is ask him to say he's the father, and I'm sure that he will. He wouldn't hurt our child, right?”

“R-right,” Eliza says softly, though there's hesitation dripping in her tone. They slump back against the floating chair, feeling it bob slightly at the shift of weight. There's a moment of silence between them, before she sets down the white stick on the table. Angelica gets a glance of the white patch covering the tip of her omega's finger and the blood soaked needle that's covered by a plastic cap at the end of the pregnancy test when she does so. In response to this, she shifts to grab her sister's hand carefully and bring the finger to her lips. She kisses the bandage gently, and Eliza gives her a small smile. She feels horrible about all of this. At least she can do this. At least she can still make her omega smile, though it isn't enough to keep her from speaking. “So… When do we talk to Alexander?”

“Later,” Angelica says, carefully slipping her fingers between her sister's before looking up at her darling sister, seeing her staring intently at their entangled hands. Eliza meets her gaze, after a moment, and Angelica feels her heart melt. “For now, I want to sit here with you. I want to hold you a bit longer. If you're okay with that, my dear omega.”

“Of course,” she breathes. There's a moment of them simply smiling at each other as Angelica holds her against her lap, before she leans in, and Angelica meets her halfway. They kiss for a brief moment. Then, they pull away, smiling peacefully at each other. It's quiet in the small room, nothing but the hum of the chair as it hovers and their breathing, and she would do anything to protect this moment. To protect Eliza. She wants her omega safe, wants their child safe. She'd give her life to protect them both. Her sister has always been her life. Her being pregnant, with Angelica's child, only makes her alpha side flare, makes her want to keep her omega hidden from the world until their little bundle is born. Instead, she settles for leaning in again, a thunderous purr escaping her as Eliza kisses her again. There's a small, quiet purr, in return, one that weaves in and out with her own. It melts her heart and reminds her exactly why she never wants this moment to end.


End file.
